


Everything After

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is happy forever. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



He brings her flowers on Friday, sets them in a vase on the table. “I arranged them myself,” he admits when she looks them over; for all his artistic talent, Steve has never been one for making a presentable bouquet. 

Peggy smiles and laughs; Steve takes her hand and laces their fingers together. As he waltzes her around the table on their fiftieth wedding anniversary, everything is perfect.


End file.
